


Point Guard

by 0anon0



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mind Control, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad Danforth has been experiencing blackouts, and when he returns to his senses, he is somewhere else, and not in control of himself. What will happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Note: All characters are written as if they were of age.

Chad Danforth was sure that he was going mad. For the past month he had been having blackouts. One moment, he would be in his room, or in class; the next, he'd be somewhere completely different. The blackouts felt quite strange, as if Chad were falling through never-ending darkness forever. Paradoxically, they also felt like Chad was suddenly teleported from one place to another. Normally, Chad would talk to his parents or the school nurse, but to do so would involve describing what he invariably found himself doing when he came to his senses.

For example, a few weeks ago, he had been sitting in his room, completing his homework when a blackout occurred. Suddenly, Chad found himself in his shower. One hand was jerking off his cock, while the other was circling his asshole with one finger. He had looked around in surprise, and couldn't remember coming in to have a shower. But irrespective of his rising panic, Chad had found that he couldn't move until his cum was washed into the drain. Chad had cleaned himself, then walked, feeling disgusted, back to his room.

This had been going on for a few weeks. It was nothing big; Chad just found himself in strange places doing strange things, without knowing why. That is, it was nothing big, until Chad decided he needed to tell someone. That afternoon would be a good time. Chad was going to walk home with his friends from the basketball team – Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. After school, the four of them had basketball practice. Every time they had to stay late for the team, the four of them would dawdle home. Zeke, Jason and Chad's parents all knew they were coming home late, and so didn't notice if they came home a bit later some weeks. Troy's father was the coach of the basketball team, and wisely allowed his son to go home with his friends, rather than wait for him to finish packing up.

This afternoon, though, Chad had a blackout the moment he walked through the gate of the school. He sunk through the darkness, and just as quickly rose up again. Chad found himself in the public restroom in the park near his house – a place he would never go to if he had a choice. He was squatting on top of one of the toilets, and completely naked. He could feel a pressure in his ass, and to his horror, when Chad reached down, he felt something solid pressed into his ass. He wanted to pull at it, to remove it from inside him, but instead, he pressed a button on the base of the object, and electric currents shot out from the object into his ass. Chad's other hand shot to his cock, giving it a few strokes until it was fully hard.

Suddenly, Chad heard movement in the restroom. He looked up nervously, and saw that the door to his cubicle was wide open. Anyone who walked past would be able to see him in this vulnerable position. Chad wanted to get up, but couldn't. He could just sit there as whoever else was in the restroom shuffled around. When a figure appeared at the door to his cubicle, Chad nearly jumped out of his skin with fright. He looked at the man standing there, but couldn't make out any details about him – maybe it was the dim light, or maybe it was something to do with the blackout.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man.

The deep voice sounded very familiar, and at the same time, very foreign. Chad wanted to shout at the guy to go away, and leave him alone, but instead, he heard his own voice speak without his say-so.

"I'm waiting", he said.

"Waiting for what?" the man asked gently.

"To have fun", Chad replied, unwillingly.

To his horror, Chad felt himself open his legs wider, letting the strange man see his cock even clearer than before. Chad didn't know how he knew, but he could sense that the man was smiling.

"You can have fun with me", the man said.

The man reached down, and unzipped his pants. A thick cock sprang out. It was already hard, and Chad could see a drop of precum forming at its tip. He took another step into the cubicle.

Chad looked more closely at the man. He wasn't particularly tall, or particularly short. Chad could see muscles bulging through his shirt; he obviously played a sport. But other than that, Chad could tell anything else – not his age, or any distinguishing features. That scared him more than anything else.

Chad's body, though, was still ignoring him. He slid to the ground, regardless of the dirty floor, as the man stepped forward again. Chad opened his mouth, and despite the protests in his mind, took the man's cock in his mouth. To Chad's surprise, the man's cock had a very mild taste, only a bit salty, rather than the disgusting taste that he expected. In fact, Chad was only disgusted by his own lack of disgust. He continued to suck the cock as the man moaned above him. 

"Oh", he groaned. "You're so good. You've definitely done this before."

Chad wanted to protest, to tell the man that he had never sucked a cock in his life, but he couldn't shake his head. At the same time, an image flashed into Chad's mind, of himself kneeling in the locker room in East High, with one cock in his mouth, and another in his ass. As soon as that image crystallised, it vanished again, leaving only a feeling to deep embarrassment and confusion behind. 

The man threaded his hands through Chad's curly hair, his cock sliding in and out of Chad's mouth. Soon, he came, and Chad swallowed all of the man's cum, to his horror. But the man didn't leave yet. 

"I want to see you cum", he purred. 

Obediently, Chad sat back on the toilet, and stroked his cock, getting faster and faster. The man's gaze on him seemed to be stimulating, and Chad came quickly, painting the floor with the seed.  

He sat in the cubicle as the man left the public restroom. When he was sure the man had gone, Chad got up, found his clothes behind the toilet, and dressed. Then he fled back to his house, to think over what has happened.


	2. Hypnotic Mirror

The whistle cut the air in the stadium, and the basketball players stopped their practice to gather around Coach Bolton. 

"Good work, team", he said. "You did well today. I think we have a chance to win the championship. I'm proud of you all. Troy and Chad – you're on clean up today. The rest of you – head to the showers."

As the majority of the team moved into the locker room, the coach called out to his son.

"Do you need a lift home, son?" he asked. 

"Nah", Troy Bolton replied. "Chad can give me a lift. I don't want to hold you back with all the cleaning up."

"I promise to take him straight home, Coach", Chad Danforth said with a grin. 

"Alright", Coach Bolton said, throwing over the keys, then left the gym.

Troy and Chad packed up all the equipment, and put away the basketballs. Then they entered the locker room, locking the gym doors behind them. The locker room was nearly deserted; only Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, Troy and Chad's closest friends on the basketball team, remained. They lounged near the lockers, as Troy and Chad gathered their things, and entered separate shower cubicles.

"Zeke just thought of a way to get with Sharpay Evans", Jason said over the running water of the showers.

"Zeke? With Sharpay?" Chad responded, barely able to conceal his mirth. "How?"

"I saw a show on the TV yesterday", Zeke explained. "It was all about hypnosis, and how you can use it to control people's minds."

"Yeah, right", Chad scoffed. "And even if that were true, how would you go about hypnotising her? ' _Oh, Sharpay! Come and watch this pendulum_ '", he continued, putting on a voice. "' _You are now getting sleepy!_ ' Come on."

"I've actually read a book about this", Troy added.

"Really?" Jason said. "Can you do it?"

"I've never tried", Troy replied. "But I know the theory. It can't be too difficult."

"I don't think you can do it", Chad said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's on, white boy!"

Troy and Chad finished their showers, and Chad, Zeke, and Jason sat on the benches as Troy rummaged in his bag, and took out a small mirror. He directed Chad to sit on the opposite bench to the other three.

"Ok", he said, holding up the mirror. "I want you to focus on this mirror. Don't look away. Keep staring into it, and see your own reflection stare back at you. Gaze into your eyes, and try to see every colour, every variation. Don't look away. Fall deeper and deeper into your eyes. Don't look away."

While Troy talked, Chad sat, staring into the mirror, barely blinking. Troy made sure to hold the mirror still, so that Chad wasn't distracted. After a few minutes, Troy lowered the mirror. Chad continued sitting still, as if the mirror was still there. Troy looked around triumphantly, and saw that Zeke and Jason were also sitting still, and staring into the air. Troy quickly realised that he had accidentally hypnotised his other two friends as well.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes", the three hypnotised basketball players intoned. "I hear and obey."

Troy narrowed his eyes, and stared at each one in turn. He still hadn't rolled out the possibility that his friends were playing an elaborate prank on him.

"Ok", Troy said, finally. "To prove to me that you're all hypnotised, I want you to stand up, and drop your pants."

Chad, Zeke, and Jason got up, and stood in a line in front of Troy. As one, they gripped their pants, and pulled them down. Troy stared as three cocks were exposed in front of him. Still, suspicious, Troy tried one last test.

"Now, I want you all to get hard", he said.

Immediately, the three cocks expanded in size until they were fully hard. This convinced Troy that he had actually hypnotised his friends – not only would they never have gone so far with a prank like this without giving it away, but it was also very unlikely that their could plan on getting hard simultaneously without any one of them touching their cocks.

"Alright", Troy said, sitting on one of the benches. "I think I'm convinced. Pull up your pants, and sit down."

When Chad, Zeke, and Jason were all seated on the bench opposite him, Troy continued.

"Whenever I say 'point guard' to you, you'll fall back into a trance just like this", he instructed. "Understood?"

They nodded.

"On the count of three, you're all going to wake up", Troy said. "You're not going to remember anything that actually happened – you'll all remember that Chad, and only Chad was hypnotised, and we made him do some funny stuff, but that's it."

When the three assented to what Troy had said, he pulled them out of the trance.

"That was so cool!" Zeke said, as Chad looked around in bewilderment. "Can you teach me?"

"What happened?" Chad asked, confused. "I was sitting on that bench a second ago."

"You were hypnotised", Jason chortled. "We made you run around like a chicken, and sing the anthem while doing a head stand. It was funny!"

Chad went red from embarrassment. He looked at his watch, to avoid his friends faces, then yelped. 

"It's already five thirty", he said, as he scrambled up. "I've got to get home. My parents will kill me if I miss dinner."

Troy, Zeke, and Jason, who were all relying on Chad for a lift home, gathered their things. They were about to leave, when Troy tested out his code word. 

"How do you think I am as point guard?" he asked.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason stopped in their tracks, and turned to look at Troy. The basketball captain felt a thrill go through him at the subservient looks on their faces. Troy would never admit it to anyone, not even under torture, but he had a small crush on his friends, especially on Chad. He had been watching them in the locker room for years, and seen how they had changed from boys into men. Troy didn't see himself as gay; he was just interested in other guys. Seeing his best friends helpless before him, and with their cocks out, had given Troy a hard-on that hadn't gone away. He decided that he wanted to have some fun. 

"Kneel in front of me, Chad", he ordered. 

As Chad moved, Troy unzipped his pants, and took out his cock. He jerked it twice, then placed it at his friend's lips. 

"Suck", he ordered. 

Like a robot, Chad's mouth opened, and took Troy's cock in. His tongue traced patterns on the skin as his lips moved up and down Troy's cock. Troy moaned, and gripped Chad's curls, pushing his friend's mouth on his cock so that it hit the back of Chad's throat. Under the influence of hypnosis, though, Chad didn't choke; he just took Troy's cock in passively. Troy looked up to see Jason and Zeke staring straight ahead. 

"Take off your clothes and 69", he ordered his other friends. "One none of you three cum until I give the word."

As Chad continued to suck Troy's cock, Jason and Zeke obeyed his orders. They stripped, and lay sideways on a bench. For a few minutes, there was only the sound of sucking. Troy's eyes moved from Jason and Zeke, down to Chad. The sight of his friend's lust-filled eyes, and swollen lips pushed him over the edge. Troy came with a grunt inside Chad's mouth. Chad swallowed all of Troy's seed dutifully.

Troy say on the bench, worn out for the moment. He got his friends to sit opposite him. They were all naked now, and all very hard. Troy didn't want them to leave unsatisfied. He positioned Chad on his hands and knees, then instructed Jason to fuck Chad's mouth, and Zeke to fuck his ass.  Chad rocked backwards and forwards between the other two basketball players, spit roasted between them. Troy sat on the bench, his cock hard again, and masturbated. 

When he felt that he was close to coming for a second time, he got Chad to lie on the bench, while the other three stood around him. 

"I want you to jerk off", Troy said. "But you can only cum when I do." 

Troy lasted longer than he expected. He could see the desperation in his friends' eyes; they were desperate to cum, but couldn't. Finally, Troy closed his eyes, and shot his load. Three low moans signalled that Chad, Jason, and Zeke had also cum. Troy opened his eyes to see Chad covered in cum – their combined seed spread over his face, and down his chest. Troy let out a small laugh. He ordered his friends to clean themselves, then the four of them left the school, with Troy excited for more fun times to come.


	3. Blackmail

Troy was in his usual place – the rarely used sports' shed on the far side of the oval. Except for the occasional group of running students, the shed was out of the way for anyone to pass nearby. Troy knew the gym timetable well – he had stolen a copy from his father – and had never run into anyone yet. So far, today was no exception. Troy was sitting on a crate, his pants around his ankles, and his legs spread wide, as Chad bobbed up and down on his cock. This had become a routine for them. Whenever Troy was horny, he'd whisper the code word to Chad, and Chad would follow him to this shed. In private, Troy was able to get off, before wiping Chad's memories of the event, and leading him back to the main school building.

Chad's mouth enveloped Troy's cock, and Troy sat with his head thrown back, and his eyes closed, succumbing to the pleasure. Thanks to his distraction, Troy didn't notice when someone entered the shed. But he did open his eyes when he heard a voice. 

"Well, well. Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. What a surprise."

Troy looked up into pale face and piercing blue eyes of Ryan Evans. He smiled weakly at the president of the Drama Club. 

"It's nice to see you without your sister ordering you around", Troy said. 

Ryan scowled. 

"There's no need for insults", Ryan responded. "And on that note, it's interesting to see what you and Chad have been doing in your spare time."

Troy looked down at Chad, who was still sucking his cock, and shrugged. 

"He hasn't even come up to say hi", Ryan noted.

"Chad's a bit… occupied, as you can probably tell", Troy said. 

"Well, I think that Coach would be interested to hear about this", Ryan said, turning back to the door. 

Troy reached down to his bag, thinking of trying to hypnotise Ryan as well, but realised that the Drama Club president wouldn't sit still for long enough to let him. 

"Wait", he called, panicking slightly. "Don't tell my dad. I'm sure we can come to a deal."

Ryan turned around, but stayed at the door. His eyes flicked around the room, alighting on Chad's banning head, before resting on Troy's face. 

"What are you offering?" Ryan asked. 

"I can offer Chad", Troy replied. 

Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"I accidentally hypnotised him", Troy explained, "and I've found him useful, since then."

"Really?" Ryan said drily, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Chad", Troy ordered. "Turn to Ryan."

Immediately, the black basketball player pulled his mouth off Troy's cock, leaving it glistening with his saliva, and turned to the door. Ryan could see that Chad's eyes were half-closed, and that his lips were swollen from sucking cock. 

"Now, suck his cock", Troy continued. 

Chad stumbled forward, and dropped to his knees in front of Ryan. He reached out, and unbuttoned Ryan's pants, and pulled them, and his boxers down in one movement. Ryan stumbled backwards, but his cock had already sprung out. Troy had never seen Ryan's cock before; he had only seen those of the sports students, who used a communal locker room. He noticed that it was bigger than he expected – eight inches long, and circumcised. Chad bent down and took Ryan's cock in his mouth, eliciting a moan of shock and pleasure from him.

"How is his mouth so good?" Ryan asked breathlessly.

"I've trained him well", Troy replied, matter-of-factly, as he got up from the crate to stand behind Chad. "You can use him as you want", he added. "I've found that he doesn't have a gag reflex when he's under."

Ryan threaded his hands in Chad's curly hair, and pushed Chad further onto his cock. As Troy had said, Chad took his cock to the root without gagging. Ryan moaned again, and began to slide his cock in and out of Chad's mouth. A vibration on Chad's mouth made Ryan look up. While he had been occupied, Troy had slid his cock into Chad's ass. Ever since Troy had first hypnotised Chad, he had instructed his friend to keep his hole lose and ready for him to fuck whenever he wanted. To that end, Chad had daily exercises – he had to stick three fingers into his ass every night, and ride them until his came. Only then would he be able to go to sleep. Most of the time, Chad was oblivious to this routine. Nonetheless, Chad's ass was tight enough that it clenched around Troy's cock as he fucked him. 

Troy continued to fuck Chad when Ryan pulled his cock out of the black basketball player's mouth. Ryan gazed at Chad and Troy, a look of hunger on his face. Troy was oblivious to this until Ryan spoke. 

"So, how did you hypnotise him?" he asked. 

Ryan's voice was light, and he seemed only interested for the sake of knowledge, but Troy could hear an undercurrent of steel that he didn't like. 

"Oh, I just learn from a book", Troy replied, evasively. 

"Can you show me?" Ryan asked. 

Troy jumped at the opportunity to hypnotise Ryan. He took his mirror out of his bag, and held it up to the light, so that Ryan could see it. 

"I just hold the mirror up like this", Troy said, flicking the mirror so that a shaft of light hit Ryan's eyes, causing him to blink. "The target just needs to stare into the mirror, and not blink. Just stare into their own eyes, as I take them deeper into themselves."

Ryan's eyes were glazed. He was staring into the mirror without blinking. Suddenly, he shook his head, as if clearing something from his mind. 

"Tricky", Ryan said, holding out his hand. "You tried to hypnotise me. Give me the mirror."

Troy hesitated, unwilling to hand it over. 

"Or", Ryan continued, when it looked like Troy was not going to acquiesce, "I can tell everyone about your secret here."

Troy paled, and immediately passed over the mirror. Ryan put it down, out of Troy's reach, then turned to the basketball captain again. 

"I think you need to be punished", he said. "Get into your knees."

Troy stared at the Drama Club president, but seeing the force in his eyes, Troy slowly knelt in front of Ryan. He was acutely aware that Ryan was naked from the waist down, and that cock was pointed directly at him. 

"Tell Chad that he must obey my orders", Ryan said.

Again, Troy hesitated, unwilling to give Ryan that much power over his friend, but when Ryan insisted, Troy complied. At Ryan's instructions, Chad stood next to him. 

"Oh, and Chad?" Ryan added, when Chad was standing beside him. "If I've given you an order, nothing Troy says to contradict it will have any effect."

Ryan smiled at the kneeling captain, whose mouth was open in order to give an order of that effect. Troy shut his mouth again, annoyed by Ryan's smug look. Ryan turned to look at Chad, his face filled with mischief. 

"Go facefuck Troy, Chad", he ordered. 

Troy yelped, and tried to back away, but Chad pounced on him before he could. Chad grabbed Troy's face, holding it in place as he lined up his cock with Troy's mouth. Troy kept is mouth close as Chad's cock, a long, thick, black one, prodded his mouth. 

"I'd open up, if I were you", Ryan said. "Before he starts to get forceful."

Troy thought that Chad was being forceful now. He tried to pull out of Chad's grip, but Chad's strength seemed to augmented by the hypnosis, and Troy felt like he would more chance trying to walk through a brick wall. Finally, he gave up, as opened his mouth to his friend's waiting cock. Immediately, Chad's cock plunged into Troy's mouth, making him gag. Troy reached up, and tried to push his friend off, but the hypnosis had given Chad supernatural strength, and he didn't respond to Troy's touch. Hearing him choke, Chad pulled out, and Troy retched. When he'd recovered, Chad pushed back into his mouth. This time, Troy was prepared, and by breathing out at the right time, he found that he could avoid gagging. Chad continued to hold Troy's head as he facefucked him, only pulling out when Troy began to choke. 

Troy was so occupied with trying to remember to breathe, that he had completely forgotten that Ryan was still there. He was reminded of the Drama Club president's presence by a strange feeling on his arse. Troy choked on Chad's cough, but Chad's grip on his head, even when he pulled out, was so absolute that Troy couldn't look to see what Ryan was doing. Ryan's touch was cold as his finger slid down Troy's crack to press at his hole. Troy struggled, trying to prevent Ryan from pushing his finger into his ass, but he couldn't focus on resisting Ryan and Chad at the same time, and had to focus on the cock in his mouth. Troy felt the lube trickle down his ass crack as Ryan prepared his ass for what Troy knew what was going to come next.

Sure enough, when Ryan was satisfied, he removed his finger. Troy felt something much larger, and much hotter, press against his ass. He had known that Ryan was planning on fucking him, but it wasn't until this point that it had been real to him. Troy struggles were fruitless, and soon, Ryan's cock was pushing into him. He let out a muffled gasp as pain lanced through his body. Very quickly, though, his body got used to the intrusion, and the pain morphed into a dull ache that coupled with pleasure, as Ryan's cock hit his prostate. 

All of a sudden, Chad pulled his cock out of Troy's mouth. Troy assumed that Ryan had ordered him, but he was so occupied by his intense feelings that he didn't hear anything. When his mouth was finally free, Troy let out a loud moan, as Ryan thrust in him once more. Troy's vision had become blurry; it was as if all of him bodily functions had shut down so that he could feel every inch of Ryan's inside him. For an unknown length of time, Troy wasn't aware of anything else.

When something else pressed at his ass, Troy's mind came back into sharp focus. He found himself sandwiched in between Chad, who was lying on the ground, his strong arms holding Troy in place with an iron grip, and Ryan's warmth. Ryan had stopped moving, and was pressing Chad's cock at Troy's entrance as well. As the head of Chad's cock popped into his ass, Troy let out a loud yell, and struggled against Chad, but it was too late. The moment that Chad had gained entry, he thrust deep inside Troy. The captain of the basketball team felt split in half by the two large cocks. Chad and Ryan thrust in rhythm with each other; first one pushed deep within Troy, and as he pulled out, the other took his place.

Troy had no idea how long Chad and Ryan fucked him. Finally, they both thrust in deep, and came at the same time. Troy let out another yell, and the edges of his vision went dark.

When Troy was next conscious of his surroundings, Ryan had gone. Chad was still embedded in his ass, though the basketball player was now soft. Troy was relieved to find that Chad was no longer holding him captive. He quickly pulled himself off Chad's cock, and looked down at himself. Chad and Ryan's mingled cum was running down his leg. Troy also saw that he had shot his seed as well, though he hadn't noticed it at the time; his stomach was covered with his own drying cum. Troy took a towel from a corner, and wiped himself clean before turning back to Chad, who was still lying on the floor. Troy could tell that his friend was still in a trance.

"Stand up", he ordered, and Chad complied.

"I want to override all of Ryan's orders", Troy said, hopefully.

Chad shook his head.

"You cannot do that", he said in a monotone. "Ryan told me that he is the ultimate authority over me."

Troy cursed, and promised himself that he would be more careful with using Chad next time. He cleaned Chad up, and ordered him to dress, as he did the same. As they walked back to the main school building, Troy limping from the slight pain in his ass, the basketball captain pulled Chad out of the trance, leaving him with fabricated memories of what had happened. Troy and Chad saw Ryan near the main gate; Troy gave him a hate-filled glare, but Ryan's satisfied smile told him that the Drama Club president knew the power he had over him.


	4. Study Hall

It was exam season, and even the basketball players cut down on practice to study. Chad was particularly driven, desperate to prove himself to his parents. As such, whenever the school set aside a classroom to study, Chad was the first one there, and the last to leave.

This Saturday, the hall had been opened to students. Students from all year levels came to study, and for most of the day the hall was filled with small study groups. By five o'clock, most of the students had left. Coach Bolton looked out at the remaining handful of students, and cleared his throat. 

"It's time to go", he said. "I'm going to lock the doors soon."

Most of the students began to pack up their belongings, but Chad hurried to the front. 

"I've only got a page left to write of my essay", he complained. "Can I stay for just another half an hour?"

The coach frowned. 

"I'm not sure", he said. "Can't you study at home?"

Chad shook his head impatiently. 

"It's too distracting", he explained. "My siblings are too loud."

He bit his lip in thought. 

"Can you give me the key, and I'll drop it by your place on my way home?" he asked. 

Coach Bolton thought for a moment, then relented. 

"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be too sure", he said, "but I trust you. Don't break that trust."

"Thanks, Coach!" Chad beamed, as he was given the key. 

By the time he sat down again, Chad was the only remaining student. When Coach Bolton closed the door behind him, Chad say back with a sigh of relief, revelling in the silence for a moment. Then, he continued to write. 

A few minutes later, Chad heard a knock at the door. Curious, he got up, and unlocked it, revealing Ryan standing behind it, looking a bit agitated. 

"Good", he said. "You're still here."

"Why are you here?" Chad asked. 

"I left my book here", Ryan replied. 

Chad looked around the room, but couldn't see any misplaced books. He turned back to Ryan, but the Drama Club President had already barged into the hall, and was searching it. Chad sat back at his desk, and tried to write, but Ryan was making too much noise. He scowled at Ryan, but when Ryan caught his glance, he wandered in Chad's direction. Chad cursed. All he wanted to do was work on his essay. 

"What are you writing?" Ryan asked. 

"Just an essay for History", Chad replied with an inwards sigh. 

Ryan leaned over Chad's work, and the basketball player breathed in, taking in Ryan's scent. Somehow, it was intoxicating. Chad felt the scent rush through his body. To his embarrassment, the feeling concentrated at his groin, and Chad felt his cock grow hard. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing Ryan would leave. Instead, the Drama Club President straightened, and looked directly into Chad's eyes.

"Do you hear and obey?" he asked. 

Chad wanted to ask Ryan what the hell he was talking about, but instead, his mouth opened of its own accord, and he heard himself say, "Yes, master."

Chad blushed at having called Ryan his master. It was clear to him that he, as a basketball player, was higher in the high school hierarchy than a member of the Drama Club, even if he was the president. Ryan chuckled, and turned away. Inexplicably, Chad felt upset that Ryan was no longer paying him attention, though he quashed that feeling. As Ryan walked away again to look for his book, Chad felt a longing grow, that made it impossible to study. After a minute of trying, and failing, to write, Chad stood, and trailed after Ryan. 

Ryan's grin was infuriatingly self-satisfied when Chad approached him. The basketball player stopped in front of him, and looked away, feeling unworthy of looking at his master's face. But Chad felt his head tugged back to face Ryan. 

"What do you want?" Ryan asked, somewhat sarcastically in Chad's opinion.

"I… I don't know", Chad replied, confused.

Most of his mind clamoured to return to writing his essay, reminding him about how close exams were. But there was one small section at the back of Chad's mind that insisted that he remain in front of Ryan. 

"Maybe I can help remind you", Ryan said, breaking Chad's reverie. 

He reached down, with Chad's eyes following his every move, and unzipped his pants, allowing them to drop to the ground. Chad noticed that Ryan had gone commando, and his cock was noticeably hard. The basketball player salivated at the thought of Ryan's cock, and his hands itched to touch it. He shook his head, trying to clear it. The insistent part of his mind that was on the Ryan cheer squad had begun to overwhelm the rational parts. Chad shook his head again, but was only partially able to free himself. 

"You can touch it, if you want", Ryan said. 

Chad glanced up at him, startled. Ryan's eyes were twinkling with mischief. Suddenly, touching Ryan's cock seemed like a good idea. Chad reached out, and gripped it. Ryan's cock looked particularly pale in Chad's dark hand, but Chad thought that they complemented each other. Slowly, as if he feared that Ryan would revoke his right to touch it, Chad slid his hand up and down Ryan's cock. The President of the Drama Club let out a quiet moan. Chad shivered in delight, happy that he could please his master, and wishing he could do more. 

"Why don't you taste it?" Ryan asked, as if he was reading Chad's mind. 

Chad dropped to his knees in front of Ryan gratefully. He held the cock steady in one hand as he opened his mouth, then slid Ryan's cock in. It tasted strange – a bit salty, and a bit like soap. Behind that, though, Chad though he could taste something sweet and addictive. He didn't know what it reminded him of, but he knew he wanted more. Still holding Ryan's cock, Chad pushed himself further into it, taking more into his mouth. For a moment, as the cock hit the back of his throat, Chad's mind cleared, when he expected to choke. He was shocked to find himself with a cock in his mouth, let alone Ryan's. But before he could do anything, the fog in his mind descended again, as the smell and taste of Ryan's cock assailed him.

Chad nearly jumped when he felt a touch at the back of him head. He had been in his own world – just him and Ryan's cock – so had forgotten that the cock was connected to a human. Ryan's hand was light, not pressing Chad further onto his cock, but preventing him from pulling off it. Slowly, Ryan's hips moved back, his cock leaving Chad's mouth. Chad moaned in disappointment, sending vibrations through Ryan's cock. To his relief, though, Ryan quickly thrust his cock back in. Ryan pumped his cock in and out, his strokes going faster and deeper as he got closer to the edge. 

Finally, Ryan thrust his cock into Chad's mouth, and held it there. With a shudder, he came. Chad dutifully swallowed it all. When Ryan pulled out his cock, Chad stayed in his knees, his eyes half-closed, savouring the taste.

Then, suddenly, his mind cleared. Chad looked around for a second, bewildered, before the memory rushed back. He spat on the ground in disgust, and stared up at Ryan. 

"What did you do to me?" he asked in horror. 

Ryan snorted in derision. 

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Chad asked in confusion. 

Ryan smiled, and his eyes dropped to Chad's lap. Chad followed his gaze, and saw his hand coiled around his own cock, slowly jerking himself off. Chad moved his hand, and, blushing, stuffed his cock back into his pants. Then he looked back up at Ryan, his cheeks red. 

"What did you do to me?" he asked again.

"It's just a little secret I learned", Ryan answered mysteriously. "It allows me to control what you do."

"What!" Chad said in shock. "That doesn't make any sense. I don't believe you!"

Ryan shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him whether Chad believed him or not. 

"I can show you", he offered, sounding a bit offended. 

Chad didn't reply, though his face coloured more. It was obvious that he was remembering what he had just done. 

"For example", Ryan said. "Finger yourself."

"No!" Chad replied in defiance.

But even as Chad spoke, his hands fumbled with his pants, pulled them, and his underwear, clumsily down to his knees. Then he leaned forward, and pressed the index finger of his right hand to his hole. Ryan could see the exertion in Chad's face as he tried desperately to prevent his hands from moving, but to no avail. Chad's finger pushed inside him. The basketball player grunted at the unfamiliar intrusion. 

"We could have even more fun if you wanted", Ryan said. 

He bent down, and picked up a discarded pen. Then he walked around Chad, and knelt beside him. Chad stared at Ryan in shock and horror, as the Drama Club President pushed the pen into Chad's ass beside his finger. 

"Why are you doing this?" Chad asked in a whisper, his face white. 

Ryan shrugged, suddenly bored of this conversation. 

"It's probably because you're the point guard", he said. 

The moment Ryan spoke Chad's trigger word, the basketball player's face lost it emotion.

"I am yours to serve, master", Chad said, his voice cool and robotic. 

"Good", he said, sitting on a nearby chair. "Come here."

Chad rose, and stood before Ryan. Ryan took his cock back out of his pants, and jerked it until it pumped up to its full length again. Then he spread his legs, and beckoned to Chad. Chad stepped forward, and sat on Ryan's lap, facing him. His hands automatically went behind him – one to hold Ryan's cock in place, the other to spread his hole. Then he lowered himself into Ryan's cock. Ryan's groaned as his cock was encased in Chad's body. It never failed to amaze him how Chad was always so tight, no matter how many times Ryan fucked him. 

Chad raised himself a few inches, then impaled himself on Ryan's cock again, driving it deeper. As it hit Chad's prostate, his cock twitched between them. Again, and again, had fucked himself on Ryan's cock. Since the Drama Club President had cum recently, he knew his stamina would improve. But Chad's tight ass brought him to the edge quicker than he imagined.

Finally, Chad dropped himself onto Ryan's cock one last time. His cock spasmed, and released his seed all over Ryan and Chad's stomachs, without anyone touching it. As Chad's ass tightened around Ryan's cock, Ryan breathing grew shallower, and he came inside Chad for a second time. 

Once Ryan had finished cumming, Chad got off his lap, and stood at attention. Ryan quickly wiped off Chad's cum from both their stomachs, and ordered Chad to dress. 

"When I count to three, you'll go back to your desk", Ryan ordered. "Only when you sit, you'll come out of the trance. You won't remember anything except letting me into the hall to find my book. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master", Chad replied. 

"Good", he said. "1. 2. 3."

Chad turned on his heels, and walked back to his desk. When he sat, his eyes cleared, and he shook his head in confusion. For a moment, he couldn't remember what he was doing, but then he looked down, saw his almost completed essay, and remembered what he was writing. 

"Found it!" Ryan shouted from the other side of the hall. 

Chad scowled at him. He had been looking for his book for an inordinately long time, and had made too much noise. Maybe now, at least, Ryan would leave.

Chad shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His ass felt sore. He tried to remember if he'd hurt himself during basketball practice, but nothing came to mind. Maybe it was from sitting on a chair for so long. Chad sighed, and stood up. He packed his things, and followed Ryan out of the hall, locking it after him.

Ryan watched Chad walk to his car, a satisfied smile on his face. He was confident that Chad had no memories of what had happened, as always. That meant that they could have many more fun times ahead of them.


	5. Coach?

Chad was crouching in the middle of the basketball court, completely naked. He didn't know where his clothes were; the last thing Chad remembered was the final school bell ringing — then nothing. He really wanted to get up, and find somewhere to hide until his mind regained control over himself, but he didn't move. It was as if Chad were waiting for someone.

Finally, a figure materialised from the shadows. Chad didn't know if he had been there the whole time, or had just arrived. The man stepped into the light, and Chad recognised him right away — Jack Bolton, Troy's dad, and the coach of the basketball team.

"What are you doing here, Coach?" Chad asked.

He was relieved that he could control his own words. The other times, when everything he said or did was out of his control, were much scarier. Even if he couldn't move, Chad at least felt a small surge of victory.

Coach Bolton didn't reply, but continued to approach Chad. He didn't look at the basketballer; he didn't even seem to notice that Chad hadn't spoken.

"Coach?" Chad asked again. "Are you alright?"

The coach blinked, his eyes clearing.

"There was some flashing light", he said, lost in thought. "And someone laughing."

Coach Bolton frowned. Then his eyes focused on Chad.

"What's the meaning of this, Danforth?" he snapped. "Why are you here? Why aren't you dressed?"

Chad really wanted to tell the coach everything, but at this moment, his mind finally rebelled. 

"I was waiting for you", he said.

Chad cursed in his head, trying to regain control of his vocal chords. But it seemed that he could only say a certain amount of things.

Coach Bolton's frown deepened. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. "No. Wait. Before you answer, get dressed!"

Chad would have gladly obliged, but he made no move. His body wouldn't let him. Coach Bolton glared at Chad.

"I wanted to know if you had any comments about my double dribble", Chad said.

Chad didn't know why he said that, but as he spoke, the coach's eyes glazed over again, and his face went slack. A second later, it returned to its normal expression. 

"Everything's alright, Danforth", he said. 

Chad frowned, trying to work out what Coach Bolton meant. He opened his mouth, and found himself able to speak again.

"Um… what's alright?" Chad asked. 

Coach Bolton didn't reply. To Chad's horror, the coach took off his cap and whistle, and unbuttoned his shirt. Coach Bolton took off his shirt, and then undid his belt. Chad really wanted to look away, but couldn't move his head. He had no choice but to watch the coach drop his pants to the floor. The bulge on the coach's boxers was unmistakable. 

"Come here, Danforth", Coach Bolton ordered. 

Chad really wanted to run as far from the coach as he could. It felt strange being alone and naked in front of his best friend's father. But he found himself crawling until he knelt directly in from of Coach Bolton. The coach gripped the back of Chad's head with one hand, while the other pulled down his boxers. Coach Bolton's cock sprang out, long, thick, and very hard. Chad knew what was coming, but he tried hard to fight against it. 

"Suck", the coach ordered.

Immediately, Chad opened his mouth wide. Coach Bolton lined up his cock with it, and pushed inside. From the moment the coach's cock entered his mouth, Chad felt his mind flip. Suddenly, sucking Coach Bolton's cock didn't seem repulsive; it felt like the most natural thing to do. Chad swirled his tongue around the head of the cock, eliciting a moan from the coach. Instinctively, Coach Bolton thrust forward; Chad's throat took in the cock without him even choking. Chad could feel the coach's cock filling him. A small part of his mind felt horror, though the rest was revelling in the smell and taste of it. The coach pulled out, and slammed his cock back into Chad, his hands on the back of Chad's head preventing him from moving backwards.

Finally, Coach Bolton removed his cock from Chad's mouth. Chad fell to his hands and knees, breathing deeply. The coach patted Chad on the head. 

"Good work so far", he said. "But there's still more. Lie on your back."

Chad did as he was instructed, though he had no idea why. He stared up at Coach Bolton's cock, which was swinging like a pendulum above him. The coach moved around Chad, lifting up his legs, and placing his knees next to his ears. Chad could hear the coach move behind him, but his view was obstructed by his own body. 

Suddenly, Chad felt something warm and large press against his asshole. His eyes widened in anticipation. Then, Coach Bolton thrust inside of him. Chad screamed. It was due a combination of being opened up so quickly, and the pleasurable feelings that the action caused. Chad's was just happy that the coach had decided to lube up his cock, so that he didn't tear Chad in half.

Coach Bolton gave Chad a few seconds to recover, then he began fucking Chad in earnest. Each thrust pressed deeper into him, deeper than he thought possible. As the coach fucked Chad, he reached around to stroke Chad's cock. Chad could see the coach's large hand play with his balls, then enclose his cock. Coach Bolton jerked Chad off in time to his thrusts.

Chad didn't last very long. Barely a minute later, he let out a loud groan, and came. The coach held Chad's cock steady, aiming it at his face. Chad's own seed plastered his face. Coach Bolton then took his own cock out of Chad's ass, leaving the hole gaping. Chad unwound himself, and lay flat on the ground. The coach stood above Chad again, and stroked his cock until his came. Coach Bolton's cum landed on Chad's face. It mixed with Chad's own seed, and dripped through his hair.

Coach Bolton stepped away from Chad. Out of sight, he dressed. Chad heard the coach's footsteps recede. At the door, the coach stopped. 

"As you were, Danforth", he said. "If you keep this up, you might have a chance at being point guard."

At Coach Bolton's words, Chad sank into darkness. The coach's footsteps echoed in his mind as his consciousness faded away.


	6. Betrayal, Part 1

The note appeared in Chad's locker sometime during English class. He was certain that it hadn't been there before. The note didn't say much — just for him to be behind the school at the start of the lunch hour. Chad scoffed at the presumption the note-writer had to order him around. He picked up the paper to throw it away, when another piece slipped onto the floor. It was a picture of Chad, lying on the ground. One of his hands was pressing a dildo into his ass, while the other was pinching one of his nipples. His face was covered with a white substance that Chad realised, in horror, was semen. Chad felt weak and pale. He didn't remember that photo being taken, but it was definitely him. He wanted to run as far away as possible. But he knew exactly what the image had been left in his locker for — to make sure he complied. There was an implicit threat that that photo would be released to the public if he didn't do what the note said. He looked at the note again. The handwriting looked familiar, but he couldn't pick whose it was. He slipped both the note and the image into his pocket before anyone could see them.

Chad couldn't concentrate in the next class. He knew that within an hour, he would find out what was going on, for better, or most probably, worse. The bell rang all too soon, signalling the start of lunch. He rushed out of the room, dodging his friends. He made it to the spot behind the school barely a minute after the bell had rung.

There was no one there. Chad fumed. It was probably all a prank. But then he remembered the image. It was too real, down even to the scar on his thigh that he had gotten as a toddler. He looked around, and spotted a laptop on the ground beside him. He picked it up, and saw that there was a video ready to play. He pressed play, and stood in horror, as a video of himself being fucked popped up. After a few seconds, Chad stopped the video, unable to watch further. He moved the mouse to the top corner of the screen, hoping to see whose laptop it was, but to his shock, it said his own name. Chad didn't recall signing in to this laptop, and it couldn't have been anyone else, since he'd changed the password only yesterday.

There were footsteps behind him. Chad spun around. Ryan Evans approached him, with Troy a few paces behind him.

"Troy?" Chad asked, puzzled. "What's happening?"

Troy opened his mouth to answer. Ryan held up his hand to silence him, and Troy closed his mouth again without protest.

"I see you saw our video", Ryan said.

"Our?" Chad echoed, still staring at Troy, wondering what he was doing with the President of the Drama Club.

Troy didn't answer, though he looked upset. His eyes flicked to Ryan, and back to Chad's face. He looked even more distraught than before.

"Yes, our", Ryan said.

Before Ryan could continue, Chad broke in.

"What have you done to Troy?" he demanded.

"What have I done to Troy?" Ryan repeated, his eyebrow raising in that calculating look he always had. "You should be asking, what has he done to you?"

Chad hesitated before replying, trying to understand Ryan's words. That was enough to give Ryan an opening to continue.

"Look at the next video", Ryan said.

Chad looked back at Troy. His best friend's eyes were pleading, though he still didn't speak. Chad turned back to the laptop. He picked it up from where he had put it at his feet, then pressed 'next' on the controls. This video was similar to the first. The major difference was that this video was zoomed out. Now Chad could see what he hadn't seen before. To his horror and astonishment, the person fucking him was Troy. His eyes flicked to his friend's face, and caught the look of abject misery on it. He then turned his gaze on Ryan.

"Tell me what's going on", Chad said. "It seems like I can't trust Troy to tell me the truth."

Ryan's smile widened. It was as if Chad had said exactly what he'd hoped. He stepped beside Chad, and placed a hand on the basketball player's shoulder. Chad shrugged it off.

"It's very simple", Ryan explained. "Troy somehow managed to hypnotise you, and had his way with you. If I hadn't found out, just think of what he could have done. I just had to let you know. It wouldn't have been right otherwise."

Ryan's voice was smooth and deliberate. If Chad had been in a more attentive state, he would have recognised it as Ryan's best manipulative voice, the one that had the teachers wrapped around his little finger. As it was, tiny alarm bells rang in his mind, but Chad pushed them away. His mind was otherwise in an uproar. He couldn’t believe that Troy would do that to him. He looked at his friend, and Troy couldn’t keep eye contact for more than a second. There was at least some truth in Ryan's words, though the video itself was proof enough.

"Do you want revenge?" Ryan asked softly, his words sliding into Chad's tumbled thoughts.

Chad turned to Ryan.

"What's in it for you?" he asked. "Why do you want to help me?"

"It's for the greater good", Ryan replied with a shrug. "This won't just help you; it will help all of the victims of this foul plot."

"Ok", Chad replied without looking at Troy. "What revenge do you have in mind?"

Ryan's smile was that of a carnivore who had just smelt his prey.

"Give him what he gave you."

Chad glanced once more at the laptop, which was still playing the film of Troy fucking him. He unzipped his pants, stepping out of them when they fell to the ground. He stood in front of Troy, trying not to feel sick when he looked at him.

"On your knees", Ryan ordered.

Troy dropped to the ground. Chad was suddenly suspicious.

"Why do you have so much control over him?" he asked Ryan. "Did you hypnotise him?"

Ryan smiled benevolently.

"Why would I need to do that?" he replied. "That video would be enough to get our friend kicked off the basketball team, if not expelled from the school. I don't need to hypnotise him to get him to do what I want."

Chad nodded. He hooked his finger in his waistband, and pulled his underwear to his knees. He took his cock in his hand, and stroked it until it was hard. Ryan placed a hand on Troy's head.

"Open", he ordered.

Troy complied.

"Suck", he said.

Troy hesitated. Ryan's hand tightened its grip in Troy's hair. There was unspoken malice in that gesture. Troy gave in. He leant forwards, and licked the tip of Chad's cock, before taking it into his mouth. Chad groaned. He bucked his hips instinctively, causing Troy to gag. For a moment, Chad felt bad about that. But then he remembered the video, and decided not to care. Deliberately, he thrust his hips forwards, forcing his cock deeper into Troy's mouth. Ryan's hand on Troy's head prevented him from moving away. He had no choice but take his best friend's cock as best he could. Chad continued to thrust into Troy's mouth, not worrying if the basketball captain was managing or not. After a while, he let out a low moan, and came. Troy had no choice but to swallow his cum.

Chad pulled out of Troy's mouth, his cock already softening. Ryan released Troy, and walked to Chad's side. Troy made no move to get to his feet.

"You want more revenge, don't you", Ryan whispered in Chad's ear, his fingers gliding over the basketball player's shoulders.

Chad stared down at Troy. His erstwhile best friend was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with him. For a moment, Chad felt guilty; he felt sure there had to be another explanation. Then, Ryan's voice whispered again. Revenge. It was what he wanted. Chad wasn't sure if Ryan was still whispering in his ear, or if his words had taken root in his mind, but he knew the Drama Club President was right.

"Revenge", Chad repeated, his eyes staring into nothing. "I want revenge."

"Good", Ryan said. "Good."


	7. Betrayal, Part 2

Ryan and Troy were already present when Chad arrived at the motel that evening. Ryan was sitting on the one armchair in the room, while Troy was on his hands and knees on the bed, naked.

"What's going on?" Chad asked suspiciously.

Ryan's eyes flicked to the television. Chad followed his gaze, and stared at a video of himself sucking someone's cock. He looked away, uncomfortable at the scene, mainly because he couldn’t remember it. Ryan lazily picked up the remote control, and turned off the television.

"To business", he said.

He rose from the chair, and walked across to Troy, and slapped his ass. Troy flinched. Ryan smacked him again, on the other cheek. Troy let out a quiet moan, although Chad could tell that he was trying hard to keep any sound to minimum. Ryan continued spanking Troy until the basketball captain's ass was bright red, and his head was buried in his arms to hide his anguish. Then Ryan turned to Chad, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to have a go?" he asked.

Chad shook his head. He was angry that Troy had used him, but he still didn't like to see his former friend abused like that. He looked away from the bed. Fingers gripped his chin, turning them back to the bed. Ryan had come to him, and was holding him with long, bony fingers.

"You wanted revenge, didn’t you?" he asked with barely-concealed contempt.

At the word 'revenge', Chad's mind suddenly went into overdrive. The injustices that Troy had done to him bubbled up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him. He was just able to contain it. At the same time, his libido revved up; his cock hardened in his pants. As if Ryan could tell what was going on inside his head, he reached down, and cupped Chad's crotch. His hand lingered over the basketball player's erection, then vanished.

"Go get him, tiger", Ryan said quietly.

Chad stripped out of his clothes, barely noticing what he was doing. His mind was consumed by the idea of revenge. Naked, he leapt onto the bed behind Troy. Taken by surprise, Troy nearly fell, but managed to steady himself in time. Chad gripped Troy's ass, feeling the heat that radiated off it. He spread Troy's cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Ryan tapped his shoulder then, and passed him a bottle of lube. Chad smothering some on his cock, then, without any warning, pushed into Troy's ass. Troy gasped, but didn't make any other sounds.

There were sounds from beside Chad. He looked, and saw that Ryan had unzipped his pants, and was slowly stroking his cock through his underwear. When he saw Chad looking at him, he winked, and took his cock out. It was thicker and longer than Chad would have expected from someone like Ryan.

Ryan moved to Troy's head, and pulled the captain's head up by the hair. When Troy saw Ryan's cock, his opened his mouth, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to suck it. The Drama Club President thrust his cock inside as soon as Troy opened his mouth, causing him to gag. Ryan gave Troy a moment to get used to the intrusion, then began to slide his cock in and out in time with Chad.

After a few minutes, Ryan pulled his cock out of Troy's mouth.

"Let's try something different", he said.

He directed Chad to step aside, and took a bag from beneath the bed, and gave it Chad.

"Use whatever you want in here", he said.

Chad opened the bag, and rifled through it. There were several dildos of various sizes, some that vibrated at the press of a button, some pegs and clamps, and even a pair of fluffy handcuffs. Chad took out one of the medium-sized vibrator, and pushed it into Troy's ass. When he turned it on, the basketball captain let out a low moan. Next, Chad took out a set of nipple clamps, and pegged them to Troy's nipples. Then, he sat beside Troy, slowly jerking him off. He looked over at Ryan, and saw that he was jerking off again as he stared hungrily at Chad and Troy.

He returned his attention to Troy. His friend's limbs were shaking from exertion. The combination of the vibrator in his ass, the nipples on his chest, and Chad's hand on his cock were too much for him. Just when Troy was about to cum, Chad released his cock. Troy cursed under his breath, and thrust into thin air. Only when he had recovered, did Chad continue his hand job. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, Chad let Troy cum. After his orgasm, Troy collapsed flat on the bed. Ryan was fully naked now, and lounging again in the armchair.

"That was well done", he said, his face filled with amusement.

"I don't know what happened", Chad explained. "I didn't really feel myself." He hesitated for a moment. "I think I'm done."

Chad dressed, and turned to leave, expecting Ryan to physically stop him the whole time. He was at the door when Ryan spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

Chad nodded.

"I've had my revenge", he said.

Ryan looked disappointed, but he made no effort to move.

"Oh, well", he said dismissively. "I hope, at least, that you'll make a good point guard."

Chad froze mid-stride out of the door. His mind went fuzzy, and he felt like he was watching everything that was happening as if on a television. He felt himself walk back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You see", Chad heard Ryan say as if from a distance, "I haven't had my share of revenge on you and Troy."

Suddenly, Chad realised the truth. The whole time, Ryan had been making out that Troy was the guilty one. Rather, it was Ryan who had been manipulating him.

"Stop it", he heard Troy say from the bed. "Leave us alone!"

Ryan didn't reply. He walked up to Chad, and slowly stripped each item of clothing from him. Chad wanted to do something, but couldn't. He was trapped within his own mind.


	8. Betrayal, Part 3

Chad couldn't move. His hands were handcuffed behind him, and his legs were tied to the legs of a chair. He tried to open his eyes, only to realise that he was blindfolded as well. He pulled at his bonds ineffectually. Chad tried to remember what had happened, but other than a confused memory of Ryan and Troy, surprisingly in league with each other, he couldn’t remember anything concrete.

Suddenly, Chad felt a touch on his thigh. He twitched, trying to get it away.

"Who's there?" he asked, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

There was no reply. The fingers slowly slid up his thigh, circling his groin, before finally sliding up his cock. Chad shivered at the gentle touches, and felt himself get hard. As the fingers continues to wander up and down his cock, another hand reached down to fondle his balls. Chad moaned as the sensations ran through his body. He could feel his cock inflate as he was fondled.

A second pair of hands joined the first pair. These ones smeared some sort of oil over Chad's body, starting at his chest and legs, before moving to join the other hands at his cock. When one of the hands slipped between Chad's legs, and pressed into his ass, it tipped him over the edge. After his orgasm had subsided, though, the hands didn't go. They continued stroking his cock, and a second finger slipped into his hole. To his dismay, Chad found that his cock was now too sensitive; each touch seamed to burn him.

"Stop!" Chad protested weakly.

But again, his voice refused to go louder than a whisper. His assailants didn't stop their actions; if anything, they intensified. Slowly, despite its sensitivity, Chad's cock stiffened again. When the hands milked a second load out of him, they mercifully vanished, even the one in his ass. Chad felt hands pull him roughly, manoeuvring him into a new position. He was lowered down, but this time, there was an obstruction in the way. He realised, belatedly, that it was a dildo. Chad tried to struggle, but by then it was too late; the head of the dildo had already penetrated him.

Suddenly, Chad was released. He crashed back down onto the chair, forcing the dildo further inside him. To his surprise, Chad realised that it didn't feel bad. With every movement, the dildo pressed at a different spot inside him, sending a shot of pleasure through him. He moaned.

Someone fiddled with the rag over Chad's eyes. When it was finally withdrawn, Chad was momentarily blinded. When he could see properly, Chad saw Ryan standing in front of him, with Troy kneeling at his feel. At this image, Chad suddenly remembered all that had happened. He glared at Ryan.

"This is all your fault", he spat.

Ryan laughed hollowly.

"In fact", he retorted, "you'd find that it's all Troy's fault, if we gave him time to explain. Unfortunately, we won't. I have better things I want to do with him than listen to him talk."

Ryan walked over to Chad, and slid a tube over his cock. Chad swore at the Drama Club President, but each time he moved – which was limited as it is – the dildo in his ass pressed another nerve, and a drop of precum formed at the tip of his cock. Ryan waited until Chad had worn himself out, then pressed a button on the side of the tube. It began to vibrate. Chad stifled a gasp, but Ryan could see its effect on him. Quickly, the tube brought Chad to orgasm, which caused the basketball player to thrash at his bonds, and in turn caused the dildo to press further within him. Ryan laughed and turned to Troy.

The basketball captain had been sitting the entire time on the floor without looking at Chad. Chad wished that Troy would do something, even if he had had a role in this in the first place. But Troy didn't respond to any of Chad's actions. When Ryan approached him, Troy looked up at him immediately. Ryan didn't even speak to the captain. Instead, he just roughly pulled Troy so that he was on all fours, and thrust his cock into Troy's ass. Troy yelped, but a slap from Ryan on his ass silenced him. Chad had no choice but to watch Ryan fuck his friend.

Again, Troy refused to look at Chad. Finally, Ryan leaned over – simultaneously thrusting deeper into Troy than he had before – and pulled Troy's head up by the hair.

"Look at him", Ryan hissed.

Troy caught Chad's eye. He looked utterly defeated. Chad wanted to yell at him to do something to stop Ryan, but at that point, Chad came again. By the time he had recovered from yet another climax – he had forgotten by now how many times he had cum – Chad had no energy left to say anything.

Ryan had continued fucking Troy. Now that Chad could see Troy's face, he could tell that the biological impulses that had caused him to cum time and time again were also working on Troy. While his eyes were gazing at Chad, they were unfocused, and his face seemed slack. Ryan's face, on the other hand, was contorted with disdain for both Troy and Chad.

Chad lost track of time. Finally, though, Ryan came inside of Troy. He released the basketball captain, who collapsed on the floor. Ryan stepped over Troy without looking at him, and stood over Chad. His cock pointed directly at Chad's mouth.

"Clean my cock, and I'll release you from those toys of yours", Ryan said.

Chad looked at the member in front of him. Ryan's seed was still leaking out of the tip, but it looked much cleaner than he expected. Chad was also at his wits end, and would have done more suck Ryan's cock to get the tube off his cock, and the dildo out of his ass. He opened his mouth, and accepted Ryan's cock, licking off the cum and the juices. He was so exhausted by now that he didn't even taste anything.

True to his word, Ryan removed the tube from Chad's cock. He jerked Chad's cock a few times, and laughed when it spasmed without releasing any cum. Chad was all spent. Then Ryan whispered something in Chad's ear, and he fell into darkness again.

* * *

There was a note in Chad's locker first thing in the morning. He stared at it in bamboozlement. It read:

'Thanks for all your help!'

Chad had no idea what it meant.

"Check out what I found!" he said, turning to Troy. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know", Troy said in a flat voice, not looking at the note.

"It doesn't matter", Chad replied, tossing the note back into his locker.

He wondered what was up with his best friend. Troy was rarely down. Maybe he'd had an argument with Gabrielle? Anyway, Chad was sure he'd be able to get the reason out of Troy sooner or later.


End file.
